Morning Routines
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A one-shot story! Just how different are the morning routines between Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine and Lila? While some routinish elements are the same, the way they handle them is very different!
While it's not much, I thought I do a little one-shot, this time, of most of the girls of Hey Arnold and what their morning routines would look like! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the Pataki household, in a bit of a nice, decorated room, the sun slowly lit up the room as it lit up one specific side of a bed... the top part, revealing Helga's sleeping face.

Helga groaned as she blinked, holding her hand over her eyes. "One more hour..."

As if on cue, the sun rose even more as it shined on all of her face as Helga groaned. "Ugh... at least it's a better alternative than Miriam getting me up..."

* * *

Inside the Heyerdahl household, in Phoebe Heyerdahl's bed, Phoebe heard her alarm as she yawned, giving a smile. "Ah... another beautiful day..."

Phoebe happily shut off her alarm as she got out of bed, yawning a bit.

* * *

Inside the Lloyd mansion, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd yawned a bit as she opened her eyes and checked her clock. "Ah... six-thirty AM. As per usual, another perfect day. I can't wait to show off the new clothes I got..."

With that, Rhonda got out of bed as she started to head for the closet.

* * *

Inside the Robinson house, in Nadine's bedroom, Nadine heard her alarm buzzing like a bee as Nadine lifted her head and smiled. "Ah... the buzzing of a bee. I love this alarm clock."

Nadine hummed as she got out of bed. "Well, I better go feed my bugs..."

* * *

Inside an apartment building somewhere, a classic alarm clock was ringing as a familiar red haired girl sighed as she fluttered her eyes opened. She looked towards the clock hands and turned it off as she smiled. "Gosh, it's an ever so wonderful day!"

* * *

Back in the Pataki household, Helga went inside her closet to check up on her Arnold shrine as she gave a smile and a sigh. "Good morning, my fair prince... if only I could actually say that to you in front of your real face..."

Helga paused as she picked up her pink book and flipped over to a new page as she picked up her pen and started writing in it. "Oh how my heart yearns for you, how I can see your eyes and imagine the ocean waves..."

* * *

Phoebe hummed a bit as she pulled out her backpack and pulled out her assignment book, where she kept track of her homework assignments in as she opened them up. "Now, let me see... math problems 4, 7, 10 and 13, did those last night. Read pages 14 to 15, done that. Oh, I got to study for my Social Studies test!"

Phoebe hummed as she pulled a folder out of her backpack and pulled out the Social Studies study sheet that Mr. Simmons gave to everyone in class yesterday as she slowly looked over the sheet, humming a bit.

* * *

"Let me see... no, that's not it." Rhonda said as she was looking around in her closet, trying to find her new shirt. "Oh, there's that dreaded pink one I was looking for... too bad it's out of season now... hmmm... no, no, no... ah ha!"

Rhonda smiled as she pulled out a red shirt, examining it. "My brand new scarlet shirt! It's perfect!"

* * *

"Morning Joe. Morning Larry. Morning Sapphire." Nadine giggled as she put in a spoonful of flies into tiny bowls for her three pet tarantulas. "Eat up, boys and girl."

Nadine smiled as each of her tarantulas went over to the bowl and started to look at the dead flies as they slowly started to cover them with their bodies to consume them. Nadine gave a giggle as she sighed and relaxed.

* * *

"Okay..." Lila took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Inner zen mode... inner zen mode... you're in your happy place... mother is still with me... all is well..."

Lila sighed contently as she sat on the bed and took a deep breath. "Ah... I feel much more relaxed."

* * *

Around the same time that all five girls were about done with their activities, they stopped as they felt their hair, feeling how greasy it was, all five of them, saying, "Eugh! Well, guess I better hit the showers."

* * *

In the Pataki household, in the bathroom, Helga was now in a pink bathrobe as she looked inside the shower and shuddered. "Geez, doesn't Big Bob even CLEAN his drains out? It's just so unsanitary for criminy's sake..."

Helga groaned as she started to clean out the drains.

* * *

Phoebe put her glasses near the sink as she entered in the shower with her bathrobe on, and when she closed the door almost all the way where she was covered up, she took her bathrobe off and put it on a hook as the water was seen being turned on as she hummed to herself.

* * *

"Nature's showers, heaven's flowers..." Rhonda sang in the shower a bit as only her shadow was seen coming from the showers, also covered by the shower door.

* * *

"Ah... the perfect temperature of warm and hot..." Nadine said as she was also covered by the shower door as she looked like she was lathering herself up.

* * *

Lila sighed a bit as she entered in the shower, curtain covering her up as she was sighing a bit, humming.

* * *

"There, finally!" Helga sighed in relief as she just entered the shower and covered herself with the curtain. "Guess I better be quick about it..."

* * *

After the girls had their showers, and got their teeth brushed up, all five of them were ready to do their daily exercise.

* * *

"Okay, here we go!" Helga sighed as she put up an exercise bar in front of her room as she grabbed it. "And... chin-ups!"

Helga lifted her head up to the bar as she started to do chin-ups.

* * *

Phoebe then sighed as she looked at some training dummies... as she started doing some karate kicks towards the dummy. She then did some fantastic moves on the dummy as it fell on the floor.

Phoebe smiled. "You are a true warrior, but even warriors must concede in defeat."

She then bowed towards the dummy as she gave a giggle.

* * *

Rhonda, being the physically weakest, groaned as she decided to do a sit-up. "Ergh... one..."

Rhonda then looked around to see nobody was there. Rhonda smirked. "...hundred! One hundred sit-ups!"

Rhonda smirked. With that pointless exercise out of the way, she could move on with her day.

* * *

Nadine smiled as she was in her miniature basketball court outside as she started dunking the ball. Nadine giggled as she kept playing around. This was really fun.

"Man, if people could see me pull these off!" Nadine smiled as she kept putting the basketball up into the hoops.

* * *

Lila, now wearing a headband along with some green gym clothes, sighed as she decided to do some push-ups. A good way to start before going into her regular clothes and going out for the day.

* * *

At the same time, they heard their clocks beeping as everyone looked at their watches and yelped. "Oh no! I'm late!"

With that, all five of them started to rush out the door...

* * *

...well, Helga did... but stopped as she saw Miriam, as per usual, sprawled out on the couch, snoring. Helga sighed. "Oh, Miriam."

Helga then turned around and started to head out the door.

* * *

"Bye Mom, bye Dad, I'm off!" Phoebe said, hugging her parents.

"You have a good day, you hear?" Phoebe's father smiled.

"Don't forget to come back this afternoon, young Phoebe." Phoebe's mother smiled.

"I won't!" Phoebe smiled as she headed out the door.

* * *

"Thank you for the most wonderful loan, mommy and daddy." Rhonda smiled towards her mother and father as the two smiled.

"Hey, you have a pretty good day to spend, so we perfectly understand." Rhonda's mother gave a smile. "Heaven knows we still have a lot of money."

"Have a good day, Rhonda darling. Give daddy a kiss!" Rhonda's father smiled.

Rhonda then gave a kiss on the cheek to her father as she waved good-bye to her parents, then ran off.

* * *

"Okay, got your butterfly net?" Nadine's father asked.

"Check!" Nadine smiled.

"The list?" Nadine's mother asked as Nadine was gathering her things.

"Check!"

"Well, I guess that's that, then! See you later this afternoon, young grasshopper!" Nadine's father smiled as Nadine's parents pulled her in a hug. Nadine smiled, hugging her parents back before going out the door.

* * *

"I'll be going out, daddy." Lila smiled as she started to head towards him. "Do you want me to pick up anything for you while I'm out?"

"I think I'm good for now, sweetheart, thank you." Lila's father smiled. "I'm glad you have great friends to hang out with."

Lila giggled. "They may not be the ideal people, but they are still very good friends. Well, I got to run, daddy. See you in the afternoon!"

With that, Lila ran out the door as Lila's father smiled as he pulled out a photo. "There she goes... happy and content... how she always likes to be."

* * *

Near the bus stop, Helga arrived first as she smirked, hanging around. A few moments later, Phoebe and Nadine showed up at the same time.

"Hey, Pheebs, hey Spidine." Helga smirked.

"Hey, Helga. Rhonda show up yet?" Nadine panted.

"Here I am!" Rhonda said, coming over to the three girls, panting a bit as she walked over.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Look like someone skipped their morning exercises."

"Oh, come off it. So I focus my body to be more feminine." Rhonda rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, there you four are!" Lila smiled as Helga groaned, but the other three waved towards her as she joined them. "I was worried I'd be late."

"Nah, you got here on time." Rhonda smiled. "So... anybody have breakfast yet? Because that's the first place we're going!"

All four girls gave a nod as Helga sighed, "Sure, I'd love some breakfast."

"Okay then..." Rhonda said as the bus stopped towards the others. "It's a Saturday morning, let's have some good ol' fun between us girls! And I guess Helga as well."

"Hey!" Helga glared at Rhonda, who laughed.

"I'm just kidding, come on!" Rhonda smiled as they entered the bus. Even though their morning routines may be different from one another, either way, these five girls were bright, bushy-tailed and ready to conquer a girl's day all to themselves!

* * *

And we are done with this one-shot! How'd you guys like it? While I admit it wasn't much, it was fun to write for most of the Hey Arnold girls, imagining what their morning routines would probably look like. And I hope you all liked it, regardless! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
